grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Guro Guro no Mi
Guro Guro no Mi (グログロの実 Glow Glow Fruit) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the consumer to create and control various colored lights called "Glows", making them a Glowing Human (グローイング人間 Gurooingu Ningen). Each Glow has a different effect that completely depends on the Glows respective color. Strengths and Weakness The Guro Guro no Mi is a very unique Devil Fruit, unlike most other Fruits it produces multiple abilities rather than a singular supernatural power. The Fruit grants its consumer to the ability to create different "Glows"; which are bright colored lights that produce different effects depending on it's color, with different effects with each varying color. For example a blue-colored Glow freezes anything it comes into contact with, while a red-colored Glow would set any surface instantly on fire.These glows are normally produced from the palm of the user's hand then physically expanded or applied to a surface in order to use utilize each ability. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Romeo mainly for combat and pressing situations. He generates different colored glows to fit the situation. For example, Romeo constantly uses his Blue colored glow to freeze water since he cannot swim, but also uses his entire arsenal of glows during a fight. The mastery of this fruit appears to be impossible or at least incredibly difficult simply because of the vast amount of glows that can be created. After initially eating the fruit, Romeo was only able to produce a single glow, but after training or intense battle Romeo would unlock a new glow with a different power. The fruit's powers appear to be connected with Romeo's emotions, as he unlocks a new glow in pressing situations when both danger and emotions are high. Also, when Romeo becomes enraged he enters a "Rainbow" form that allows him to command multiple glows. Techniques *'Violet Violence' (バ暴力, Bouryoku): Romeo's signature glow, he produces a purple-colored glow that is able to shapeshift into physical mass. Romeo often shapes this glow into giant fists or objects used to crush his targets. As the glow expands it's weight becomes proportional, so the bigger the shape the stronger the attack. **'Violent Violet Fist' (暴力,'' Boryukukina''): Romeo prepares this technique by compressing the glow mass around his fist before quickly releasing it, causing it to expand into a gigantic punch that crushes virtually anything in its path. *'Blue Blizzard' (青いいブド, Aoi Burizado): Romeo creates a Blue colored glow that freezes anything it contacts. The glow cannot be expanded so Romeo must physically touch something in order for it to freeze. After freezing a surface, Romeo can also create large blocks of ice and even shape them to any form that he desires. * Violent Blues (暴力ブ, Boryuburu): By fusing the purple and blue-colored glows, Romeo creates a blue-violet glow capable not only instantaneous freezing but expansion as well. This enables Romeo to freeze his target at long range. * Crimson Combustion (火深紅, Nenshou): Romeo creates a Red-colored glow that instantaneously combusts anything it contacts. Using this red glow also allows Romeo to command flames already created this technique, and heat a surface without creating a flame. * Green Gravel (緑利, Midorino): Romeo creates a green-colored glow that allows him to manipulate products of the earth such as plants and minerals. By touching the surface of the ground (ground must be natural or made of a stone based material) Romeo can freely move and manipulate rocks and plants, able to telekinetically force them to break, levitate and move at high speed. Any surface touched by the glow also enables Romeo to sense the presence of any living creature in the area as long as their weight is being applied to a part of that surface. Post Time-skip Techniques *'Shocking Sunglow' (衝撃的 な朝焼け Shougekiteki Asayake):Romeo creates a yellow-colored glow that allows him to electrocute anything that he touches. *'Mending Magenta' (マゼンタ 補修 Hoshuu Mazenta): Romeo creates a pink-colored glow that can slowly heal the injuries of any living creature that he touches. *'Cyclone Chartreuse' (サイクロン シャルトリューズ Saikuron Sharutoryuuzu): By combining his yellow and green colored glows, Romeo is able to generate storm clouds in the sky in order to create hurricanes, cyclones and tornadoes. *'Cyan Chill' (シアン寒さ Shian Samusa): By combining his blue and green colored glows, Romeo can instantly freeze an entire area solid. *'Killer Crimson' (キラー クリムゾン Kira Kurimuzon): By combining his red and blue colored glows, Romeo creates a small crimson colored glow, which when thrown, sets free the instant the stream that was shrunk by a high pressure and explodes. *'Ruby Rage' (ルビー 怒り Rubi Ikari): By combining his purple and red clored glows, Romeo can create a red-violet colored glow that he molds into a giant flaming fist, and launches it directly at his intended target. *'Scorching Scarlet' (灼熱緋色 Shakunetsu Hiiro): By combining his red and green glows, Romeo can create a dark red glow, that after touching the ground, can set the surface a blaze. It terraforms the surface around the user into inferno, striking his intended target from below with a firey explosion of magma and fire. *'Electric Emerald' (電気 エメラルド Denki Emerarudo): By combining his yellow and blue glows, Romeo can greate a bright green glow. By touching the surface with this glow, Romeo can command bolts of lightning to strike down from the sky, once the lightning strikes, it freezes whatever it contacts into ice spikes. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia